


Finding Severus

by cocoalubber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalubber/pseuds/cocoalubber
Summary: Can the man who walked the thin line between Good and Evil find his place, and himself, in a Post-war Wizarding world. Will it accept him? Does redemption, reconciliation and love await Severus Snape? We can only hope.Severus survives and begins a new life.Mild adult situations.CompleteOriginally posted on WattpadHarry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape was not considered a kind man but neither had the world been kind to him. As a young boy Severus was abused by his alcoholic muggle father and neglected by his milquetoast witch mother. An introverted skinny child, he was bullied in school. He felt ashamed and alone. Once at Hogwarts, he thought things would be different among other wizards. Sorted into Slytherin he, again, found himself set apart and bullied by the likes of the more popular, privileged James Potter and Sirius Black. Slytherins weren't well liked, on the whole, and that didn't help matters. Severus had a keen intellect and his mind was as sharp as a razor's edge but most teachers had their own prejudices as well when it came to Slytherins. Severus was studious and kept to himself in order to stay away from trouble. But trouble always seemed to find him. It wasn't fair but Severus realized, at an early age, that life wasn't fair. At least not where he was concerned.

Adult Severus was an extremely powerful wizard, though few realized it. He was long, lean and, surprisingly, physically strong. His magical talents were many, varied and second to none. Severus was a master at spell-casting and an expert duelist; few could best him. His own spells were elegant and sophisticated, some potentially deadly. His potion creations were exceptionally clever. St Mungo's, as well as Hogwarts' own infirmary, kept a well-stocked supply of his healing and pain-relieving potions. As a master Legilimens Severus could slip into another's mind with hardly a notice. He had also honed his Occlumency skills to perfection. Indeed, Headmaster Dumbledore asked that Severus use Occlumency to ward Hogwarts and the surrounding grounds against any outside evil telepathic influences. He could even fly without the use of a cumbersome uncomfortable broom.

Nonetheless, Severus wholly believed he would be dead by the end of this second war against Voldemort. By whose hand and from which side death would come, Severus was less sure. He had, however, prepared himself for any alternative. He always had a few bezoars stowed away. He carried a veritable storehouse of potions within the hidden pockets of his large outer-cloak. Experience taught him to rely only on himself. Severus had served two masters for such a long time. He was a good soldier as Dumbledore's double agent in the fight against the Dark Lord. He had suffered beatings, tortures and curses at the hands of Voldemort just to prove his supposed loyalty. He had protected Hogwarts and all within her as best he could for years. He wasn't a teacher; he was a spy and a damn good one. "Professor" was merely a convenient cover story. Now, it was all coming to a climax. The war was about to reach a crescendo. Whatever happened to Severus Snape from this moment on, he knew he had done all he could do to aid in Voldemort's demise. He was ready for anything Destiny dealt him.

As the assault on Hogwarts began, Severus positioned himself atop one of the towers, out of sight. He was ready to fight against Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters and other evil creatures. He also needed to keep a watch for Harry Potter. He had to give the boy instructions outlining what must be done to defeat Voldemort. Suddenly, Severus grimaced, grabbing his left forearm. It sizzled with pain as the dark mark called. ' _Damn it to Hell_ ,' he thought popping a bezoar in his mouth, swallowing it in one determined gulp. He quickly drank down a Girding potion for stamina, as well as a Grand Wiggenweld in case of life-threatening injury. He also threw back a Felix Felicis for good measure. He was going to need it. Severus apparated to the Shrieking Shack where the Dark Lord was waiting. There was a brief ranting about the Elder wand then Voldemort bellowed,

"Nagini - KILL!"

Severus realized too late as the monster snake attacked, biting violently into his neck and shoulder. He had been dosing himself for years with antivenom just in case the cursed serpent had gotten hold of him. He didn't expect the bloody thing to rip out half his throat. Voldemort disapparated along with his slithering familiar, leaving Severus for dead.

Severus' body felt heavy lying on the rickety old wood floor of the Shrieking Shack. He tasted the blood in his mouth and felt the thick, warm liquid soak his shirt. Nagini's venom burned his throat and seared through his veins. The pain was excruciating. He was choking, struggling to breathe. An unearthly chill crept into his bones. Shock was setting in. Before he could reach his pockets for Dittany and an Elixir of Life, Harry Potter knelt down beside him. Severus needed to give the boy his message but his strength was waning. He was dying. Severus could only manage to give Harry his tears and mumble the word ' _pensieve_ ' and something about ' _your mother's eyes_ ' before the blackness overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Severus' eyes burned slightly and his eyelids felt like lead. He blinked hard. His eyes were wet and out of focus. Finally forcing them open he looked straight into the faces of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. They were chanting and waving their wands over him rhythmically. 

"Well, Hello, Severus, welcome back," murmured a relieved Narcissa. 

Severus tried to speak but no sound came from his mouth. 

"Shush, quiet now, you've had a horrible injury to your throat," sighed Narcissa. 

He remembered Nagini's attack and felt nauseous. Severus motioned for something to write with and Draco handed him a parchment and quill. Severus scratched frantically,

_'Nagini ! Venom!'_

Narcissa patted his hand, "Yes, we know. I found the antivenom potions in your cloak. I had to give you a Draught of Living Death to keep you unconscious for the first week. You were thrashing about something fierce. We have also given you nearly all your blood-replenishing potions and a Regenerative potion. One of your servants used some sort of elf magic to help in the healing of your throat. It's been an anxious few weeks." 

Severus furrowed his brow, bewildered, scribbling hurriedly,

 _'FEW WEEKS!? How long? Servants? Where am I?'_

"You are at Prince Lodge in Wales. We were able to slip away from the fighting unnoticed when Lucius told us the Dark Lord was going to kill you. We hurried to the Shrieking Shack and found you all but dead. We took you to Prince Manor but the house elves transported us here. More secluded, they said. We, with their help, have been caring for you for the last month. I thought it the very least we could do. We owe you a life-debt for saving Draco," Narcissa explained with tears in her eyes. 

Severus wrote, 

_'the Dark Lord?'_

Draco chimed in, "Finished. Potter ended him. Good riddance, I say!" 

Severus succumbed to the weariness of it all and fell asleep. The Malfoys left him to rest. 

Stirring after awhile, Severus peered into the twilight. Evening shown through two tall windows. He could see what looked to be a balcony through a set of opened French doors. He glanced around the room where he had been recovering. From what he could see it was well-appointed with grand oak furnishings, great tapestries, carpets and luxurious bedding. A soft 'Pop' startled him. He looked over to see an elf snap a fire into existence in the stone fireplace. Severus knocked over a glass from the nighttable to get the elf's attention. Big, round eyes turned to look at him, 

"Ah, Sir is awake. Good. I am Neder, loyal elf and estates manager to the House of Prince. Does Sir require anything?" 

Severus wrote on his parchment,

_'Are you the only one here? Where are the Malfoys? What is this place? Tell everything.'_

Neder having read the note replied, 

"Lady Malfoy told us Sir was attacked by a monster!" 

Neder clenched his fists and shivered at the image that suddenly filled his mind. Regaining his composure he continued, 

"We have given them rooms and seen to their comfort. Tell Sir everything? Well, Sir, there is lots to tell. Where to begin?" 

Severus was never one for patience when he needed to know something. He motioned for the elf to get on with it. So Neder began from the beginning, his beginning, 

"Neder has been servant to the House of Prince for many generations. Sir's grandparents being the last. Their daughter, Sir's mother, was a troubled young thing. She ran away many times. She took up with a mean disreputable boy, a muggle I think, in the Midlands. She was eventually disowned, as Sir must know. But a parent's anger does not sever a blood-tie. Sir's mother, and now Sir, are tied by blood to all properties and holdings belonging to the family Prince. This place, the Great Lodge, sits in Coed y Brenin forest in Snowdonia. It once served as the hunting lodge for Sir's family. Neder sees over many house elves caring for Sir's properties and, now, we have our new Master, Lord Prince, 5th Baron of Coed y Brenin." 

Neder paused reverently then bowed, "My Lord." 

Feeling a bit overwhelmed Severus penned, 

_'My mother died several years ago'_

Neder hung his head as he read the sad news. Severus wrote,

_'The war? Do you know anything of Hogwarts?'_

Neder acknowledged, 

"Elves have communications with all our kind, including Hogwarts. The war is over. The evil one is dead. Hogwarts is in partial ruins. Sir is believed dead. Lady Malfoy thought it best to keep you a secret for now. But Sir is a 'Hero' on the side of Light. Sir is free!" 

The obviously devoted servant added, "Does Sir need anything more from Neder?" 

Severus shook his head and wrote, 

_'No, Thank you'._

The elf bowed and, with a 'pop', vanished. Severus' mind was reeling, 

_'I'm alive...Voldemort is dead...It's over. It's finally over. All of it.....Over.'_

He felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his chest. 

The immense oak door opened and Narcissa peeped around the corner, 

"Knock, knock. May I come in?" 

Severus half-smiled. 

"I heard Neder has told you all," the woman said taking a seat next to his bed. 

"Here's some broth. You haven't had much nourishment aside from potions, so drink up." 

Narcissa handed him a large cup and continued, 

"I do have some news of my own. Lucius and Draco have been pardoned for their cooperation with the Ministry in rounding up stray Death Eaters. Much of our holdings have been confiscated, however, in the name of 'retribution'. Still, they have escaped time in Azkaban, thankfully. And we have the manor and one of our vaults left to us. You, however, my dear Severus, are apparently a dead war hero." 

Narcissa tilted her head and smiled from under her furrowed brow,, "Bella always thought you were not what you seemed." 

After a reflective pause she went on, "I knew your heart when you agreed to help me. Help Draco." 

Narcissa's voice cracked as she smiled thoughtfully, her eyes glistening. She gently added, 

"you betrayed yourself...to me anyway. Bella had lost her mind! Insanity had taken hold of her. She hated you, for Merlin knows what reason. But with that unbreakable vow, at that very moment, I saw the good in you. I am forever in your debt." 

A few seconds later Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "And, it seems you are quite wealthy, Lord Prince." 

They both grinned, amused. Severus had finished the broth and set the cup on the nighttable. 

Narcissa rose, "Pleasant dreams, Severus." 

She placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room. He sat quietly for awhile, trying to take it all in, then drifted off to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Morning broke through the windows and Severus opened his eyes and yawned. Stretching his arms and legs he sat up in bed. He felt stiff and sore from head to toe, likely from the weeks spent unconscious. Neder was in the room having drawn back the heavy drapes from the tall windows, 

"Sir is awake? Would Sir like some breakfast?" 

Severus nodded in the affirmative. Throwing back the bedcovers, he stood up and fell to the floor in a heap. Neder levitated Severus back onto his feet holding him there magically until Severus steadied himself. Frustrated, he sat back onto the bed. Severus noticed his wand sitting on the nighttable. He found his parchment and wrote, 

_'I need the loo and a bath'_

Neder read and answered, "Neder can support Sir to the bath and any other assistance Sir requires. Sir's every need has been anticipated." 

With that, Neder held out his hands and Severus felt himself magically braced and guided as he walked to the bathroom. Severus leaned against a substantial oak and marble vanity. Gaining his own balance, he made his way to the toilet. Neder prepared a hot bath in the huge white marble tub. Stripping off his nightshirt, Severus lowered himself into the gently steaming scented waters. Immediately he felt the soreness leave his muscles. He looked around at the slate floors and the deep gray slate walls. He laid his head back on the tub and his mouth dropped open. His eyes widened at the sight of an impressive architectural leaded-glass ceiling depicting a leafy canopy. He had seen extravagance by the Malfoys but nothing to this extent. Severus shook his head at his new found fortune.

After a good soak he washed his hair and his emaciated body. Severus could count his ribs as his skin slid over bone. Neder levitated a heated towel at the side of the tub. Severus raised himself up, took the towel and dried off. Pulling on the long luxurious bathrobe Neder had provided, Severus walked to the great marble vanity and sink. As he finished brushing his teeth he glanced up at his reflection in the mirror. He curled his lip in disgust as shivers ran through his body. There, in the mirror, stood a haggard, pale figure. Black eyes, darkly circled, stared back at him beneath long wet black hair and beard. Severus looked like Death itself.

A flash of light seared across the front of his brain. Severus grabbed the vanity and held on, _'Nagini! Mouth open wide. Long sharp fangs flying at my throat.'_ Severus wavered, disoriented and queasy. He remembered the taste of his own blood. He was dizzy and nearly breathless. Neder's soft voice broke through the veil, 

"Is Sir alright?" 

Severus nodded, uttering a whispered "Yes". 

Splashing cold water over his face he regained his composure. He anxiously brushed his teeth, again and again, hard. Finally that thick coppery taste, or the memory of it, was gone. Severus took in some deep breaths to steady himself. After a few moments Severus picked up the scissors and razor waiting dutifully on the vanity. He decided to leave a neatly trimmed, closely cropped beard to fill in the hollowness of his face. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes. He peered into the mirror to critique his barbering skills. He was stunned to see that he had seriously grayed at the temples. 

"What the Hell! When did that happen?" His once smooth baritone was raspy. 

Neder offered, "Lady Malfoy says Sir's hair turned white because of trauma." 

Severus sighed, shrugging in silent submission. 

Back in his bedroom, he put on a clean nightshirt and slipped again into the warm robe. Neder had his breakfast tray waiting. Severus sat down in one of the plush leather chairs in front of the fireplace. Hot porridge and some softly scrambled eggs went down easy enough through the soft fleshy inner workings of his injured throat. He breathed out, 

"Neder, what is the extent of my throat injury?" 

Neder sighed, "Sir's throat was nearly torn out by that awful monster. Our healer elf, Eiry, used very strong elf magic to help heal Sir. Lady Malfoy used some wizarding pain and calming spells for Sir too. Sir's throat will be good as new soon." 

Neder looked down, eyes glistening, "Well, except for Sir's scars. Eiry said Sir's scars can only be partially healed. The damage was too great." 

Severus nodded as he whispered, "That's ok, Neder. Please thank Eiry for me." 

Neder brightened and with a 'pop', vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was settling into a routine now. He walked into his bedroom after his morning ablutions, picked up his wand and spell-dried his damp hair. He had regained consciousness 8 days ago. As his energy increased, Severus began to feel restless. 

"I think I'll venture further afield today, Neder." 

Smiling, Neder presented an ornate silver box. Curious, Severus pushed up the lid. Inside lay several neat rows of black and brown hair ties. Some were leather, some were satin cord. Severus chose a black leather one and tied back his long locks which then fell neatly between his shoulder blades. He walked over to the massive, ornamented armoire. It spanned the length and breadth of one wall. Woodland scenes of deer and elk were intricately carved into its large oaken doors. Opening it, Severus saw at least a dozen robes in varying dark jeweled tones. There were crisp shirts and several pairs of trousers, all neatly arranged by color. Next to those were an array of overcoats in black, grays, browns and deep blues. Several boots lined a low shelf. Below those, 2 long drawers were filled with undergarments, scarves, cravats, belts and socks. Shaking his head, 

"Neder, this is too much. Can you choose something appropriate?"

\----

"Sir is resplendent," remarked Neder, clapping. 

Severus glanced into the full length oak mirror near the armoire. The white silk shirt felt good against his skin. A royal blue paisley ascot covered his still scarred throat. The dark brown trousers were made of the finest material, fitting perfectly around his thin hips and long legs. His waistcoat was a brown cashmere tweed matching the knee-length, frock coat. The brown leather boots were soft and comfortable. Severus tilted his head quizzically at his reflection. With his elegant clothes, his beard and pre-maturely graying temples, Severus did look rather 'aristocratic'. 

"Lord Prince, indeed," he said with a bewildered smile.

Severus opened the heavy oak door and walked out into the wide hallway. A squared-C shape with a grand staircase loomed from its center. Neder had given some instruction on the layout of the mansion, emphasizing all the woods and stone used in the building of the 'Great Lodge'. A verdant green, black and gold carpet ran through the center of the slate floor. The walls were the same obsidian slate and oak wood. The staircase was of a beautiful, thickly-cut mahogany from balusters to railing to steps. It looked like it could have been carved out of a single giant tree, such was the craftsmanship. Severus looked over the banister and could see all the way to the main floor. A long stained glass window, lit brightly by the morning sun, gave everything a warm glow. 

His rooms took up the entire third tier of the stately country house. There was a private sitting room to the left and another bedroom suite. To the right sat a private library as well as another bedroom suite. All as ornately decorated as his bedroom had been. Rich oak doors lead into rooms lined in oak wainscotting and mouldings. They boasted large tapestries, draperies and carpets, and gracious furnishings. Severus still found himself a bit awestruck even knowing what to expect. The stairs snaked down and around to a second landing. There were four doors on either side and 6 doors across the center hall. Severus understood these were the guestrooms.

He descended the staircase stepping down into a capacious foyer on the main level. He immediately noticed the immense mahogany double doors of the entrance, again intricately carved with woodland scenes. Their beauty rivaled those of the great hall at Hogwarts. On either side of the doors set tall etched-glass windows. Two towering tapestries hung like bookends on the side walls of the vast entryway. Severus had never been to Prince Manor but he could not imagine it was any more spectacular than this place. 'The Great Lodge made Malfoy Manor look like a stone cold hovel', Severus smirked to himself.

To the right of the foyer loomed an impressive library, well stocked with shelves and shelves of books that seemed to go on forever. To the left a massive salon sat serenely waiting for activity. More tall stained glass windows, slate, wood, leather, tapestries, draperies and carpets furnished the elegant space. The masterpiece in the room was a beautiful hard-rock maple grand piano. This main gathering hall led into a large dining room resplendent with a heavy mahogany table beautifully carved from top to the enormous claw feet below. There was seating for twelve on each side and one at each end. The chairs, carved to match the table, sported leather cushions in the seats and backs. French doors ran the length of the entire far wall. They seductively beckoned out to a limestone courtyard even larger than the dining room itself. 

Walking through the open doors, Severus didn't think he could be any more impressed. He was wrong. Gardens blossomed and the heady scent of flowers filled the air. Birds sang on the wing, flitting through trees, hedges and shrubs. Deer grazed on the expansive lawns that seemed to stretch into the rolling hills beyond. Severus finally sat down on the steps of the courtyard, catching his breath and shaking his head in wonder.   
"Surely all of this is a dream. This can not be real," he muttered. 

"Oh, it's very real, Severus," 

Narcissa's voice gave him a start. She put out her hand for assistance. Severus took it in his own and helped her sit beside him on the steps. She reassured him, 

"We have been here for a month and were as overwhelmed as you are now. It is an amazing estate, Severus, and it is all yours. In fact, the title and all of the Prince family properties are yours. This place far surpasses the manor house. Have you ever been to Prince Manor?" 

Severus spoke reflectively, "No. My mother was disowned. Though Neder informs me that blood ties override any dissension in direct lines." 

Narcissa replied matter-of-factly, "That is correct. Blood is thicker than water, as it were." Then she added, "My, my, don't you look every bit the Lord of the Manor. A true Prince. I like the beard. Quite handsome indeed." Severus smirked, feeling a slight blush warm the sides of his face.

"Now that you are up and about, I'll get back to my own home. I am still Mistress of Malfoy Manor after all,"   
Narcissa stood to bid him farewell. Severus leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Thank you for rescuing me and nursing me back to health, Cissa." 

She smiled, "As I told you, we owe a life-debt. But you are very welcome anyway." 

Before disapparating she added, "Enjoy it all, Severus. Be happy."


	5. Chapter 5

  
Severus set off to walk the perimeter of the Great Lodge, strolling through several of the gardens. He noticed elves popping in and out tending to the maintenance and care of the property. He resolved to walk twice daily to build his strength. He laid out a route from the Lodge up the great lawn to the hills beyond. On his way past the manicured hedges, to the right were white-fenced green pastures with strong, fit horses grazing leisurely. Grand stables were sat in the distance. To his left he saw fields of yellow and blue wild flowers bordering a wide path that meandered into a dappled woodland. If he were a religious man ' _Heaven would be here'_ , he thought.

After a substantial lunch he sat in the main library immersing himself in books. He had found several leather-bound volumes on the Prince family, their standing in both British and Wizarding worlds as well as their vast holdings and responsibilities throughout the ages. Neder popped in to ignite a fire in the mountainous stone fireplace, 

"Does Sir wish dinner?" 

Severus hadn't noticed the time or the elf's presence, "What? Oh, sorry. No, tea will do." 

A question weighed on his mind, "Neder, is there a family vault at Gringotts? I have one but it isn't nearly enough to sustain all the properties." 

Neder lit a lamp next to Severus and with a slightly amused grin said, 

"Lord Prince has an entire floor of vaults at Gringotts."

Severus' mouth fell open and he turned his ear toward the elf as if he had misheard Neder, 

"Wh-what did you say?" 

Neder reiterated with an even wider grin, "Sir is very wealthy. Along with the Gringotts vaults, each property has its own vault, usually down in the cellars next to the kitchens and servants' quarters. These vaults allow each House's elf manager to distribute funds as needed for the upkeep of the property and the stocking of supplies." 

Severus' eyes were closed as he kneaded his forehead with his fingertips. Neder worried, 

"Does Sir have a headache?" 

Severus snorted, "No, Neder. Sir is overwhelmed."

\---

"Neder has prepared Sir a hot bath," the elf said as Severus entered his chambers. The bed covers were turned down exposing clean white sheets. A fresh cotton nightshirt lay across the foot of the bed and a pair of suede slippers were sat on the floor. The room was comfortably warm from the fire in the fireplace. Candles flickering in the bathroom gave off a soft glow as Severus undressed and got into the waiting bath. Soothing herbals of featherfew, lavender and chamomile flowers floated in the water. ' _What an extraordinary day_ ,' Severus thought as his body relaxed in response to the healing bath. 

He spoke softly, "Neder, I guess we will have to speak tomorrow about the implications of all my newfound responsibilities." 

Neder handed him a warmed towel, "Yes Sir, but tonight Sir must sleep peacefully." 

As Severus climbed into bed Neder handed him a brandy hot toddy, "This was Sir's grandfather's favorite."

Severus accepted the drink, tasting it, "Mmm, I see why." Severus was curious, 

"What was my grandfather's name, Neder?" 

"Louis, Sir," replied the elf. 

Neder hesitated for a moment before adding, "Sir's grandfather searched for Mistress Eileen when Master heard of a baby. But all efforts were met with more rebellion. Poor Mistress Eileen refused all contact with Master. It broke Master's heart that he did not know his grandchild." 

Severus wondered, "Why did my mother leave?" 

Neder spoke softly with a noticeable sadness, "Young Mistress never got along with her mother. Mistress Nora was, if Sir will excuse Neder, a self-absorbed woman who seemed jealous of the attention Master gave to the baby Eileen. The mother-daughter relationship was never a loving one. Mistress wasn't cruel, just cold and distant." 

Severus could relate. "Thank you, Neder."

The elf bowed and with a gentle 'pop' vanished. Severus sat quietly thinking about the different life he could have had. A tear rolled down his cheek. Finishing the toddy, Severus settled beneath the covers just as sleep overtook him.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week was filled with food, exercise and Neder giving tuition on all things 'Prince' starting at the very beginning. The first recorded sprout on the Family Tree was Gabin lePrince. Born c1436 of Castillon in the Gascony province of France. As a lad of 16 he proved a fierce fighter in the Battle of Castillon in 1453, the battle that marked the end of the Hundred Years War with England. He so distinguished himself that he was awarded a masonry apprenticeship to the Court of Charles VII of France. Possessing a keen mind, Gabin LePrince proved not only a skilled mason but quickly rose to supervising constructions. He was later awarded an apprenticeship with the Court's Master Architect. 

The Family tree went on in much the same manner, detailing the accomplishments and deeds of its members. There were more architects, academics, physicians, aristocrats and even a few war heroes. The family migration to England, in the 18th century, was apparently brought about by accusations of witchcraft. Some religious zealots got it into their heads that one Claude Sévère LePrince, a physician, was a little too good at producing healing elixirs. With the prospect of being burned at the stake, he escaped France with his family to England, eventually settling in Wales. Claude adopted the Anglo spelling of his surname, Prince. After achieving success as a physician there, Claude built 'Prince Hall', now the 'Great Lodge'. For his accomplishments in his medical practice, philanthropy and his vast 4000 acre estate Claude was granted peerage as Lord Claude Prince, 1st Baron Prince of Coed y Brenin.

Severus realized there was no mention of the magical world in any of the tomes except the accusations against Claude LePrince. 

"Neder, why are there no mentions of magic in these writings?" asked Severus. 

"Sir has noticed," Neder acknowledged, then explained, "Magic was hidden, as it is now. Muggles still hold onto their archaic superstitions and fears, even today. Sir's ancestors lived in both worlds, Muggle and Magical. Sir's private library will reveal the magical side of the family Prince."

Having absorbed the history of the Prince family it was time for more practical matters. Severus and Neder turned their attention to property and finance, and the magical and muggle laws that govern them. 

The properties included:

*'Prince Manor', the modest family estate in Hampshire, 

*'Great Lodge', the largest property in acreage in Wales, 

*'Chateau lePrince', a vineyard, complete with working winery, near Bordeaux France, 

*'Prince House' in London. 

There was the wine production, investments in tea plantations in China, milling and manufacturing. And there were, of course, the vaults at Gringotts. Severus began to find this all very taxing. It was difficult being rich. Closing a heavy financial ledger he said, 

"Neder, it's time for Severus Sn-...No, Severus Prince to resurface. I have a lot of work to do and I can't do it hiding here." 

Neder agreed.

It was the middle of October. He had spent nearly three months convalescing. Good food and exercise walking the expansive grounds of the 'Great Lodge' had put some weight and muscle onto Severus. No longer the gaunt, pale figure with jagged harsh features. His long lean body was strong and fit. His high cheekbones and aquiline nose were well supported now with muscle and grounded by his still-present beard. There was a healthy color to his cheeks. His black eyes shown clear and bright. With his long hair tied back, and the gray at his temples, one might even call him "dashing". Dressed in a dark gray frock coat, white shirt, light gray silk cravat and satin waistcoat paired with gray striped trousers and black boots he cut a rather regal figure. Severus was physically and mentally prepared for whatever the future held, good or bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus apparated to Prince House, Knightsbridge, London. A grand 4 story limestone townhouse in the most affluent neighborhood near Buckingham Palace. It wasn't magically hidden like 12 Grimauld Place. The interiors were light and airy with lots of white trim mouldings and tall glass windows. The home had an elegance Severus had never experienced. 'Why in the world did my mother run away from all of this,' he thought, bewildered. At that moment a soft 'pop' announced Neder's arrival,

"Sir likes Prince House?" 

Severus felt like his head was on a swivel trying to take it all in, "Yes, very sophisticated."   
Neder smiled, "Sir's wardrobes have been filled with robes as well as muggle suits and sundries. The kitchens are, once again, well-stocked." 

Severus nodded then asked, "Who is the Minister of Magic now? Whatever the consequences, I need to arrange a meeting as soon as possible." 

Neder replied, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sir. Does Sir wish to send an owl to the Minister?" 

Severus wrinkled his nose, "I've never had an owl." 

"No matter, Sir, Neder will get a message to Minister Shacklebolt," offered the elf.

Within the hour Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley and Babajide Akingbade apparated into Prince House. Neder lead them into the conservatory and served afternoon tea. When an impressive looking Severus Lord Prince walked in their jaws dropped. 

"Good Afternoon, Gentlemen," Severus greeted them with a wry smile, "Would you prefer brandy?"

Severus knew from the expressions on the men's faces that they were in collective shock. Neder held up a silver tray with four glasses of the finest elf brandy. Kingsley, Arthur and Babajide took the drinks and downed them immediately. Harry just stood there, mouth agape, eventually sputtering,   
"But you were dead. I saw you die." 

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "Indeed. I believe you left without checking for a pulse. No matter, you had no cause to try to aid me, Potter. I was just mean greasy git Death-Eater Severus Snape whom everyone assumed murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood. Not worth saving. A traitor. Let him die and good riddance." 

Harry stammered, "Yeah, uhm, No, I mean," he tossed back that brandy, "Things are different now. Your memories, Dumbledore's portrait confirmed everything. Kingsley, Arthur and I all testified to the Wizengamot that you were a spy for the Order doing Dumbledore's bidding to fight Voldemort."

Kingsley injected calmly, "Severus, you are a hero."

Minister Shacklebolt pulled a black velveteen box from his deep purple robes. Opening the box he said, 

"Severus Snape, uh, Lord Prince, as Minister of Magic I am hereby authorized to present you with the Order of Merlin, First Class, for your courage in the fight against You-kno, uh, Voldemort." 

He removed the medal from the box and placed it around Severus' neck then shook Severus' hand.   
Arthur chimed up, "Here, here," and grabbed Severus' hand shaking it vigorously. 

Raising an eyebrow at Harry, Severus put out his hand, "Well done, Potter...and Thank you." 

Harry shook the hand of the man he had found a new respect for, "You too, Sir." 

Kingsley spoke, "Lord Prince, may I present Babajide Akingbade, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards." 

Severus nodded. Akingbade stepped forward and squared his shoulders, 

"Your Lordship, Baron Prince, I am honoured to present to you the Confederation's highest accolade, the Shield of Odin, for exceptional valor under the extreme circumstances of war. Your bravery, and loyalty, in the face of the enemy, while enduring great physical suffering for several years, was nothing short of extraordinary, Sir." 

The Supreme Mugwump extended a large solid gold disc he had been holding. The award was approximately eighteen inches in diameter. At its center breathed an intricately hammered dragon while an engraved inscription snaked around its perimeter. Severus accepted the Shield as the Mugwump opened a box and displayed a smaller version of the disc. The medal dangled from a gold and black ribbon and pin. 

"It is truly an honour," Akingbade put out his hand. Severus shook the man's hand dutifully. After tea the men left, wonder still in their eyes.

\---

"The looks on their faces, Neder, priceless." Severus smirked, plopping into a green leather chair in the sitting room, "Absolutely priceless." 

Shaking his head at what had just transpired, "At any rate, I'm glad that is over and done." 

Evening approaching, Severus poured himself a Firewhiskey, "Any more business, Neder?" 

The elf produced a stack of papers, "Yes, Sir. Word has traveled fast. The afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet has a headline, 'Snape Rises From The Dead'," Neder read with disdain then continued, "The London Times has a front page article, 'Prince Heir Emerges'. There is an invitation to Buckingham Palace for Tea 'in honour of the 5th Baron Prince of Coed y Brenin'. There is also a letter from the Muggle Prime Minister inviting Sir to dinner at number 10 Downing Street." 

Severus' arched an eyebrow, "The Palace? Seriously? The Muggle Prime Minister? Hmm, posh." 

Neder continued, "There is a request from Muggle MI-6 asking for Sir's counsel on some delicate matters of State." 

Severus' brow furrowed and waved his hand dismissively, "Uugh, I am no longer engaged in the Spy business." 

Neder resumed, "There are more letters and invitations from various Muggle dignitaries." 

Neder paused before holding up a parchment, "And this one is from Headmistress MacGonagall. Headmistress wishes to call on Sir at Sir's earliest convenience." 

Severus thought back to Minerva's last word to him, 'Coward', "Invite the Headmistress for tea tomorrow. It might be interesting." Neder nodded.

\----

That evening, soaking in a sandalwood scented bath, Severus considered, 

"Neder, you are doing a stellar job at managing the estates, and the house elves...and me. But I think we need a solicitor to handle legal and financial business. It's all a bit much and, frankly, gives me a headache. Has there been a preferred legal consultant retained by the family?" 

Neder answered, "The venerable firm of Primrose & Paine has always taken care of Prince family legal matters in the past, Sir. They are expert in Magical and Muggle business law. Like Sir's family, they are wizard-kind working in both worlds. Would Sir like to retain their services once again?" 

Severus responded, "Yes, splendid. Arrange a meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: While the Supreme Mugwump and the International Confederation of Wizards are canon, I adapted the "Shield of Odin" from Norse mythology. And it is just a general consensus that Severus received the Order of Merlin.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Severus missed the Great Lodge. He wasn't a fan of London, a major metropolis with too many people and polluted air. Granted most of his opinion had been formed by references such as 12 Grimauld Place, Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic. He did like Prince House and, from his views out the windows, the surrounding area seemed pleasant and well-maintained. Severus finished his breakfast of eggs, toast and juice then inquired, 

"Neder, anything on the schedule today?" 

Neder replied with a curious gleam in his eyes and amusement in his voice, "Yes, Sir. The solicitor just arrived and is waiting in the conservatory." 

Severus noticed the elf's apparent delight at a lawyer in-waiting and wondered what that was all about as Neder continued with the agenda, 

"Then, Sir is expected at Gringotts at 11 o'clock this morning." Neder handed his master a brass ring supporting approximately two dozen keys, "And Headmistress MacGonagall will arrive for tea at 5 o'clock this afternoon." 

Severus rose from his chair and proceeded toward the conservatory. He gave Neder a puzzled glance as the elf giggled to himself before vanishing with a 'pop'. 

Daphne Giselle Primrose stood in the conservatory of Prince House admiring the glass structure. Severus stood admiring the attractive young woman's structure. She wore a dark blue skirt and suit jacket popular with Muggle London corporate types Severus had seen on his occasional trips outside Diagon Alley. He noticed she stood straight and confident. Squared shoulders tapered to a slender waist and her hips flared slightly giving her the appearance of a well-toned athlete. Long shapely legs were accentuated by three inch heel, pointed toe shoes. Her cinnamon colored hair was pulled neatly back and fastened with an ornate silver clasp. She didn't hear Severus enter the room, 

"Good morning." 

The woman turned to face him, "Oh, Good Morning. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." 

Extending her hand in a business-like manner she introduced herself, "Daphne Primrose, Your Lordship, lead solicitor in magical law, lead solicitor in muggle law and partner at Primrose, Primrose and Paine." 

Severus noted with pleasure that her face was as lovely as the rest of her. Green eyes with a splash of honey brown sparkled while her smile was broad and bright. Severus took her hand and politely bowed his head, 

"Severus Prince, at your service, Mrs. Primrose." 

Daphne was quick to correct, with a smile, "It's 'Miss'. My father, Aurelius, is the senior Primrose partner."

Neder popped in with tea and biscuits. Severus observed the still present blush on Neder's face. The elf looked at Daphne then back to Severus and winked before vanishing. A slight shake of his head brought Severus back to matters at hand. The next couple of hours were consumed with the business of property, finance and taxes. Contracts were signed and Primrose, Primrose & Paine, once again, represented a Lord Prince and all of his holdings. 

Severus exhaled, "Well that's done." 

Daphne placed the newly-signed Prince documents in her briefcase. She stood and extended her hand,

"It was very nice to meet you and we at Primrose, Primrose and Paine are honoured to represent Your Lordship." 

Daphne smiled and Severus finally realized what Neder had been hinting at all morning. He rose taking her hand, 

"I have an appointment at Gringotts to assess my vaults. Would you care to accompany me? As my legal representative, Miss Primrose?" 

Daphne accepted, "Of course, Your Lordship. I've freed up the day for your convenience." 

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Indeed? Lucky me," Severus crooned in his soft baritone voice. Daphne smiled. 

Severus asked, "Do you apparate?" 

Daphne replied confidently, "Frequently." 

Severus noted a touch of sarcasm in her voice. He liked that.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus and Daphne apparated to Gringotts. The large stone edifice always reminded Severus of an industrial fortress totally devoid of personality. The pair were immediately met by the Head Gringotts Goblin, several assistants and two guards. A murmur went through the main floor of the Wizarding Bank as goblins and customers alike stared in amazement at Severus. Apparently he had become quite famous in the wizarding world in the last few months thanks to that hack Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet. The chief Goblin greeted them, 

"Welcome, welcome, Lord Prince. Gringotts has served your family for many, many years. I am Baldrake, senior financier, here to personally escort you to your vaults. Do you have your keys, Your Lordship?" 

Severus produced the brass ring laden with keys. Another murmur rose up at the sight of so many keys on one ring. 

"Very good, your Lordship." 

Baldrake took the keys and walked straight through security with assistants, guards, Severus and Daphne close behind. It took three carts to accommodate their party. Severus hated the carts used at Gringotts. He thought they were cramped, shaky and an unnecessary hazard. They traveled downward and stopped on the 4th floor in front of an enormous iron door. The tract continued on down to the left while this floor was sealed off by the massive door. 

The guards took positions on either side of the entrance as Baldrake took out the Prince keyring. Selecting the gold key from among the many brass ones he unlocked the nearly four meters tall door. Baldrake, the assistants, Severus and Daphne stepped inside the cavernous room. Severus looked up at the seven meter high ceiling that was only visible by the glow from the torches on the dark blue-gray stone walls. The party stepped down onto a long marble hallway. Twenty-four imposing bronze vaults were set along the sides of the passageway. Twelve vaults on either side rose up like twenty-four Colossus warriors. Severus had been to Hogwarts' vaults several times on business for Dumbledore as well as visits to his own vault, meager as it was by comparison. However, nothing could have prepared him for the spectacle that were the twenty-four vaults of the family Prince.

The Head Goblin unlocked one vault at a time. As each door opened a great groan of metal echoed throughout the subterranean space. Twelve vaults on the right were stacked full with galleons from floor to ceiling. Daphne and the Gringotts assistants checked ledgers against ledgers accounting for every knut. The group moved to the left row of vaults which contained precious gemstones and noble metals. The first six vaults held blue diamonds, pink diamonds, white diamonds, jadite, rubies and emeralds, respectively. Daphne and the assistants inventoried the contents cataloging every gem. Severus noticed Daphne took extra care and time on one particular blue diamond ring. It was not as large as some of the other rings nor any of the surrounding lose diamonds but it was exquisite, nestled in its platinum setting. The next four vaults held bars of gold, silver, platinum and palladium, respectively. The final two vaults were filled with family documents, property deeds, stocks, bonds, and older investment ledgers. Daphne methodical and meticulously surveyed and recorded every item and scrap of paper. 

The group gathered in a large glass office space that sat at the opposite end of the long hall. Daphne checked her figures against Gringotts on the inventory of all the vaults. Daphne dutifully examined each and every document and calculation down to the last knut. The total Prince net worth, including the properties, was a staggering 8 billion galleons or roughly £50 billion GBP, depending on the fluctuating exchange rate. Severus seemed a bit stunned but held his bearing swallowing hard to allow air to flow again into his lungs. Some amendments were made and a few provisions were added. Neder and Daphne were granted authorization with complete access to the vaults at any time on Severus' behalf. Their business concluded, Severus and Daphne left Gringotts and walked out onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Well, that was enlightening...and time consuming. Shall we have a bite of lunch, Miss Primrose?" Severus asked. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Your Lordship." 

Daphne was famished, if truth be told. She only had time for toast and coffee that morning before rushing off to Prince House. Severus suggested, 

"It's a nice day. Perhaps one of the street cafes would be in order. Have you eaten at Grumbles?"

Daphne smiled, "yes, their sea trout is to die for!" 

Severus nodded, "Grumbles it is then." 

Seated at one of the outdoor tables, they lunched on seared prawns and fresh fillet of sea trout with purple carrots. They talked business and the experience at Gringotts. 

"If I'm honest, I wasn't prepared for those vaults. Neder told me there were several but I wholly admit to being totally gobsmacked," Severus confided. 

"It was rather breathtaking, your Lordship," Daphne confessed.

After lunch, they strolled about Diagon Alley chatting casually. Severus noticed more than a few heads turned as they walked the busy streets. Some people whispered. Some people stared in awe. Some younger ladies giggled, like star-struck school girls. He was beginning to feel more than a little uncomfortable, 

"Miss Primrose, I have a meeting for tea with an old colleague back at Prince House. There will be a small business matter as well. Would you mind attending?" 

Daphne answered, "Certainly, Your Lordship." 

The two left Diagon Alley to the gossipers and gawkers for the serenity of Prince House.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Neder greeted Minerva MacGonagall in the foyer of Prince House. He lead the Headmistress through the elegant sitting room into the conservatory where afternoon tea was waiting. Severus stood as the older woman entered, 

"Hello, Headmistress. May I present my solicitor, Daphne Primrose." 

Daphne and Minerva nodded and smiled. Severus motioned for all to sit as Neder served tea. Minerva looked at her one-time student and colleague thoughtfully, 

"Sev-, Your Lordship, you are looking extremely well. I was shocked to hear -," she halted mid-sentence trying to find the words. 

Severus picked up the thought, "That I had survived? Yes, I'm sure it was a shock to many, Headmistress." 

Minerva winced, "Yes, I was shocked. But after the truth was brought to light, I was glad..am glad. I truly am, Severus. Pardon me, Your Lordship." 

She inhaled and protested gently, "Are we to be so formal, after all the years we've known each other? All that we've been through together." 

Severus smirked as a tinge of bitterness overtook him, "Together? Oh, yes, you are referring to the several times when I, as your student, came to report the bullying I was subjected to by Potter, Black and company, only to be informed that I was too sensitive." 

Severus was calm, but relentless, "Or perhaps the many times I was sent by Albus Dumbledore into the viper's nest to face Voldemort and the countless times I was beaten and Crucioed merely to satiate the Dark Lord's vile sadistic lust for another's pain. Or the time you called me...'Coward'."

Minerva MacGonagall was visibly shaken. The proud professor and now Headmistress was not accustomed to admonition by anyone and certainly not a former student. She stood, faltering slightly, 

"Perhaps this was a mistake. I'll leave." 

Severus stood, calmed himself and reaching to touch her arm said gently, "Minerva, wait. Stay....Please." 

They sat down and the older woman spoke contritely, "I- We all got a lot of things wrong, Severus. We didn't know what was going on. Neither you nor Albus confided in me or anyone else for that matter. Yes, the Order knew you were spying for us but we...after Albus..." her voice trailed off before picking up again, "It was war, Severus. We all lost part of ourselves. You more than most, we came to find out later. I'm so sorry, Severus. I truly am." 

His gaze drifting into memories, Severus reflected, "I asked Albus not to let our covert activities be known to anyone. Not to you. Not to the Order. Not to anyone. It was too dangerous. Dangerous for me and for anyone who knew. But the work was vital, the information valuable. When Albus became ill I tried everything to cure him. But I could only prolong the inevitable. Then..." 

Severus paused to swallow hard, "Then, he asked me to-" his voice wobbled, taking on a grave sadness, "he instructed me to kill him. He didn't want to die a slow decaying death from the curse nor did he want to die at the hands of Belatrix LeStrange and certainly not Voldemort." 

Severus sighed deeply, "After his dea- After that, nothing mattered. I didn't care if I lived or died...It broke me...I never expected to survive the war, Minerva. I didn't want to." 

Daphne, who had been sitting quietly listening, touched his arm. He glanced over and saw compassion in her bright hazel eyes. Severus gave her a modest smile and placed his hand over hers, 

"But I had a responsibility...a duty. A promise to protect the school, as Headmaster, against the Carrows...as best I could and still maintain my cover. I had to complete my mission, fulfill my purpose, defeat Tom Riddle...at. all. cost. Yes, Minerva, it was war. For me a long, brutal, exacting war. A war that destroyed my very soul." 

Minerva's eyes filled with tears. For the first time, she understood all that Severus had sacrificed in the name of the greater good.

After a few silent moments, Severus asked sincerely, "How goes the recovery process?" 

The elder witch straightened, "We lost good people. We are all trying to work through our grief. It's been difficult." After a pause to collect her thoughts she continued, "The school will reopen next fall. I don't suppose you would want to return as Headmaster? Or, Potions Masters are hard to come by, especially those as talented as you, Severus." 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke pensively, "No, Minerva. I never wanted to be Headmaster. That is your position rightfully. And I wasn't a teacher. I was a soldier disguised as a teacher, however badly. And that...all of that...was another life."

A short pause later, Severus gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat before proffering,

"Minerva, I've asked Miss Primrose to be here because I find myself in the unique position to be able to help in the recovery of those who need assistance and in the restoration of Hogwarts. I wish to donate the contents of one of my family vaults to facilitate that end. Miss Primrose, I believe you have the inventory of vault twelve." 

Daphne pulled a ledger from her briefcase and locating the information she stated, 

"Yes, Your Lordship. The sum total of the contents of vault twelve is 69 million galleons, 221 thousand sickles, 394 knuts." 

Severus nodded, "Excellent! Please arrange for the entire contents of vault 12 to be transferred to the Hogwarts vaults at Gringotts as soon as possible." 

Turning to the Headmistress, he asked amiably, "If that will be satisfactory, Minerva?" 

Obviously in shock, the wide-eyed witch nearly fell off her chair. Severus reached out for her trembling cup, sitting it on the table. He added a splash of brandy to her tea and handed it back to the woman. She took the cup and drank down the cocktail in one gulp. Severus' brow raised as the ends of his mouth curled into a smile.

\---

At the door Minerva MacGonagall broke character and embraced Severus. Severus put his arms around his one-time teacher and colleague, 

"Minerva, I very much look forward to our...friendship." 

Minerva, still awestruck and slightly tipsy, wiped a tear from her eye, 

"Me too Severus, me too." 

Severus asked Neder to see the visibly overwhelmed Headmistress safely back to Hogwarts. With a 'pop' they were gone. Severus took Daphne's hand, 

"Today has been quite a journey for me, Miss Primrose. Are you sure you won't stay for dinner? It's the least I can do for all your work...and support." Severus sounded weary but grateful. 

"Thank you, Your Lordship, but I have an early morning tomorrow if I'm to meet the Headmistress at Gringotts on time. And that was a very kind and extremely generous thing you did," Daphne spoke sincerely. 

She exhaled with a smile, "May I say this has been one of the most fascinating days I have ever experienced, Your Lordship." 

"Please, call me Severus," he insisted. 

"Then you must call me Daphne," she also insisted. 

Black eyes met hazel eyes. For a brief moment there was a crackle of magic between a man and a woman.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Neder interrupted Severus' breakfast, wringing his long-fingered elfen hands anxiously, 

"Sir, Neder is nervous. There is a man at the door with two larger men standing behind him. They do not look friendly, Sir. Neder has a bad feeling. Should Neder send them to the deserts of Egypt?"

Severus pulled his wand from his left sleeve, "No, Neder, let's see what they want first." 

A thought tickled his mind, "Neder, can you transform into a human figure? A big one?" 

Neder didn't have to be asked twice. Snapping his fingers, the small elf transfigured into a great imposing hulk of a man dressed, contrastly, as a butler. Severus snickered. Tucking his wand hand under his frock coat he walked into the sitting room. As he sat in a chair he gave the elf a nod,

"Answer the door, Neder."

Neder opened the front door and addressed the men, "State your business". 

The gentleman at the forefront spoke up, "Sir Richard Dearlove, Chief of the British Intelligence Service, here to see Lord Prince." 

Neder played his part well, "Do you have an appointment?" 

A hint of irritation laced the man's voice, "My good man, I am here on official State business."

Neder stayed calm, "One moment," closing the door in the official's face. Neder looked over to Severus who was nearly beside himself with amusement. Gathering his composure Severus stood and indicated to let the men enter.

Neder ushered the men into the sitting room and announced unaffectedly, "Sir Richard Dearlove, Chief of the British Intelligence Service, here to see Lord Prince." 

It was all Severus could do to keep from crumpling into a laughing heap on the floor. He discretely tucked his wand into his belt and quelled his inner child. Dearlove stretched out his hand, 

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, your Lordship." 

Severus shook the man's hand, "Sir Richard, is it?" 

The man nodded, "Yes, your Lordship. Let me say, to be clear, that I too am a wizard so I am well-aware of who and what you are...and the great debt of service the Muggle and Wizarding Ministries owe you." 

Severus felt his stomach flip-flop as he inhaled, "Good to lay everything out on the table at the start. I like that. Please, have a seat. Neder, bring tea." 

Neder eyed the two men standing behind the Minister and glanced back at Severus. Severus motioned in the direction of the men, 

"No need for bodyguards, Sir Richard." 

Dearlove admitted, "Assigned to me in my official muggle capacity. Thank you, gentlemen, please wait in the car," he said, dismissing the men with a wave of his hand. 

"Are they wizards too?" Severus inquired. 

The official explained, "Squibs. But we do have wizards working in the British government. We only reveal ourselves on a need-to-know basis. Those in the supreme positions of authority know of our collaborative efforts over the centuries but few others do." 

As Dearlove sipped his tea, he continued, "Which brings me to the reason for my official visit. Your skills, and loyalty, as an operative is highly prized. Your family's esteemed standing in Muggle society and your newly discovered, near legendary, exploits as a wizard put you in a unique position to ingratiate yourself into the highest levels, both Foreign and Domestic. As chief of MI-6 I would deem it an honour and a privilege to have you working on our behalf."

Severus sat back in his chair, folded his arms and regarded the man seated opposite him. He had just come through a decade as a double-agent and made it by the skin of his teeth. He was lucky to be alive. He had a second chance at life. He wasn't about to throw that away to play informant for anyone again. Severus eyed the man critically, 

"I've just been through years fighting a horrific war against the most despicable evil...Innocents died. People I respected died...or are now broken. I, myself, nearly died. And you want me to go right back into it as if it were just another day at the office." 

The minister knew better than most Muggle officials the absolute evil that was Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. His contacts within the Ministry of Magic had warned of the rising threat inside their ranks and fought in the battle when the Death-Eaters took control. The man cleared the lump in his throat, 

"I understand your position. I honestly do, Your Lordship. I lost some good men in the Ministry battle. However, Your Lordship, there are many evils in this world. We must stand against all of them."


	12. Chapter 12

Severus spent the afternoon sitting alone in his library at Prince House. He took comfort in the smell of books and the glass of firewhiskey that dangled from his fingertips. Severus rested his head on his hand stretching out his long legs as he gazed into the empty fireplace. He had perfunctorily agreed to give the MI-6 offer consideration. Minister Dearlove was insistent that he at least think about the matter. Severus didn't want to be a spy anymore. He didn't want to have to appease a mark to gain 'intel', as the minister put it. He served the greater good. He sacrificed. He thought he had given enough. Now someone was trying to enlist him to do it again, against a different evil. Why couldn't he just do his part and be left to live in peace. That was all he ever asked. That was all he was asking now. Severus took a long sip of firewhiskey.

The clock chimed 5 when Neder popped in with a tray, 

"Sir did not want lunch so Neder has brought tea. Sir's favorite sandwiches and cakes." 

Severus looked up from his firewhiskey, "Thank you, Neder." A slight smile crossed his face, "I see you are back to your old self." 

Neder set the tray on a side table, "Yes, Sir. Neder prefers being Master's elf." 

Severus acknowledged the devotion with a half smile. 

Neder asked, "Is Sir alright?" 

A deep sigh escaped Severus' lungs, "I don't know, Neder. I thought I was finished with spying, deception, evil despots. Apparently there are plenty to go around in the world." 

As he stacked the wood in the fireplace for the evening fire Neder offered, 

"Sir has fought bravely and at great cost to himself. Sir does not have to fight everyone's war. Sir can not save the whole world, only his little piece of it." 

"May Neder offer a suggestion, Sir?", the elf put forward the question timidly, "Perhaps Sir would benefit from a night out? Perhaps dinner with a nice lady?" 

A quizzical expression crossed over Severus' face, then realization, "Neder, are you trying to play matchmaker?" 

Neder lifted his shoulders innocently, "The Miss Primrose seems like a nice lady." 

Severus narrowed his eyes and smirked, "She probably has a boyfriend. And I'm hardly what any woman has ever considered 'a catch'." 

Neder protested firmly, "Sir is a brave and loyal man. Sir is tall and strong and regal. Sir is magnificent!" 

Severus laughed, "Ok, ok, I'll ask Miss Primrose to dinner tomorrow evening." 

Neder pushed the quill and ink well closer to Severus. Severus raised his brow, smirked and shook his head in acquiescence. He wrote out an invitation in his best script,

' _Dear Daphne,_

_Would you do me the honour of dining with me tomorrow evening, Prince House at 8?_

_Sincerely Yours, Severus_ ' 

Folding the parchment he handed it to Neder, "There you go, Neder."

Severus spent the rest of the evening reading by the fire occasionally drifting off into thoughts of a possible evening with Daphne. 

"A beautiful intelligent woman like that surely has a boyfriend. Probably some big hulking rugby star. No, she's too sophisticated for rugby. Probably another sophisticated handsome solicitor," Severus mumbled to himself. 

He closed his book and drank the last drop of firewhiskey in his glass before heading upstairs to his chambers. A good soak in a hot bath would do him well. Severus found his bath ready and waiting so he disrobed and slipped into the calming waters. He leant his head back against the rim of the tub. Calling on his old Occlumency skills, he tried to push any and all thoughts from the front of his mind. He was a little rusty but for his immediate purposes it was working, his mind was soon clear...for the most part. 

Severus was readying for bed when he heard a familiar 'pop'. Neder was at the fireplace stacking the logs for the night's fire. The elf handed Severus a piece of parchment, trying for all he was worth to appear nonchalant, 

"This just arrived by owl for Sir." Severus took the note and sat in his chair, 

' _Dear Severus,_

_I would be happy to dine with you tomorrow evening. Until we meet at 8, Prince House,_

_Yours Sincerely, Daphne_ '

Severus held the letter in his lap and gave Neder a smirk. The elf smiled triumphantly and with a 'pop' was gone. 


	13. Chapter 13

The night-terrors still invaded his sleep. The years of abuse and bullying, as far back as Severus could remember, still haunted him. His father was a constant visitor to his nightmares. The drunken wretch towering over the child, berating, hitting, kicking before morphing into Voldemort with fangs bared. The unforgivable curses at the hands of the Dark Lord like lightning flashed. The cruelty, the torture, the innocent deaths, were all still vivid. Severus could feel the agony of the Cruciatus even in his sleep. Nagini still slithered across the foreground of his subconscious mind, always lurking, ready to strike. Visions of the near-fatal snake attack persisted even in his daylight hours. Often Severus would wake in the night in a cold sweat screaming and thrashing about. Neder always arrived at his bedside insisting he take a Dreamless Sleep potion. Severus didn't want to become dependent on the sleep potions. He didn't want to become addicted to a substance, even a potion, on top of everything else. 

At dawn's twilight, Severus sat up and leant back against his headboard running his hands down the length of his face. How could he have thought that a new life, a new name, a fresh start, could have made any difference. He was too broken. Now, half the time, he could only sleep with the aid of a potion. He had too much baggage. How could he subject a woman to all of that? How could he ever share his bed, let alone his life, fearing he could lash out in his sleep and hurt someone. Surely anyone in their right mind would run away at the first glimpse of his scars or the first night-terror? How could he subject anyone to 'him'...and how could he subject himself to...more rejection. He tried to convince himself that anything other than a working relationship with Daphne would be a mistake. She deserved a better man than Severus Snape.

Severus didn't feel much like breakfast that morning so, after his shower and dressing, he apparated to the Great Lodge. He found solace there in his walks during his convalescence. Perhaps it would help one more time. He walked briskly up the great lawn that lead to the hills. In the midst of Autumn the trees sported the warm colors of the season. Swathes of gold and red blanketed the landscape. It was a spectacular sight. the deer gave him only a passing glance. They had gotten used to him walking about the place. Doves cooed, delighting in their morning meal. The horses were out grazing. The chestnut stallion with the blonde mane stood stalwartly on guard as his mares munched on sweet dew-covered grass. Severus had found the air in London a bit stifling. Here the air was crisp, clean, refreshing. He could breathe again and he felt renewed.

The elf communications network was in fine working order. Neder had arrived and had a substantial lunch waiting for Severus by the time he returned to the Great Lodge. Severus had worked up an appetite trying to clear his head, his lungs and his heart. He sat at the bounty-filled table in the courtyard and enjoyed the repast. There was fresh salmon from the nearby stream and roasted potatoes, peas and carrots from the gardens. He hadn't seen all of his properties yet but he was sure this one was the jewel in the Prince crown.

"The wine is exceptional, Neder. Everything is wonderful," Severus complimented the elf lifting his glass. 

Neder asked eagerly, "Is Sir feeling better?" 

Severus nodded, "Yes, Neder, thank you." 

The elf submitted, "Neder is glad his Master finds the Great Lodge a comfort. It is Neder's favorite." 

Severus sat back in his chair and considered the elf, "Neder, I served two Masters for a long time and it was not a pleasant existence. I would not want to lose you...but I do not want to be 'Master' to anyone...or force loyalty or obedience." 

Neder's pleasant expression turned to sadness, "Is Sir unhappy with Neder?" 

Severus quickly replied, "Oh, No, no. Not in the slightest...I just don't want to...enslave anyone." 

Neder brightened, realizing his Master did not understand the dynamics, 

"Sir has no slaves. We are all 'Free' elves. The first Baron, Claude, freed all his elves. The elves' love for the Master kept most here to work as staff in service, not servitude, to the Prince family. Over the years, we have grown in number and that love remained and is passed on in our little ones. We are given a wage, room and board in exchange for doing the work we love and serving a good family." 

Neder smoothed the front of his garment, "Did Sir ever notice the nice clean shirts Neder wears and trousers? Sir has seamstress elves too." 

Severus smiled with relief, "Yes, I did notice, Neder. And I'm honoured to have such dedicated staff...Especially you, Neder." 

Neder wiped a tear from his eye, bowed and with a 'pop' vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in London, Severus and Neder spent the early afternoon going over some estate business at Prince House. The vineyard in France was in need of a visit as it had been running on autopilot, or elf-pilot, for the past 5 years. According to Neder, grandfather Prince had died at age 105 about 5 years ago and his grandmother died a year after her husband. Severus remembered hearing of his own mother's tragic passing by her own hand a few years prior. He felt a slight pang of remorse that he had not known his grandparents.

Severus shook off the nostalgia bug. He had come away from the Great Lodge today feeling rejuvenated and didn't want anything to dampen his mood. He was looking forward to dinner with Daphne. Severus had an idea, 

"Neder, does Chateau lePrince have a livable house?" 

Neder's reply was immediate, "Oh, yes Sir, a very nice house. The house and grounds are second only to the Great Lodge in size and scale." 

Severus' mind was working overtime, "Does it produce good wine?" 

Neder tilted his head and frowned, "Sir, elf wine is the finest wine in the world. Prince elves tend the vineyards and make the wine. Chateau lePrince grows the best grapes. Sir has the finest wine in the world." 

Severus felt guilty at apparently hurting Neder's feelings, "Sorry, I didn't realize. No offense intended, Neder." 

Neder broke out in a broad grin, "Chateau lePrince supplies Sir's unparalleled wines to some of the top restaurants in Europe. Sir's houses are stocked with wine almost exclusively from Chateau lePrince." 

Severus was impressed with the pride the little elf took in the Prince properties and especially in all the elves' dedication to duty. Severus asked Neder to ready the house in France for a weekend visit. Neder's demeanor quickly turned mischievous as he impishly suggested, 

"Perhaps Sir and Miss Primrose will travel there tonight after dinner." 

Severus felt flush at the awkwardness of the suggested situation. With furrowed brow and a slight blush he bristled, 

"Neder, I wouldn't presume to ask Miss Primrose to spend the weekend with me. The cheek of it."

Neder shrugged and without an ounce of remorse said, "Neder is sorry. Neder just thought there is business to be done. The Miss Primrose, as Sir's solicitor, will be needing to inspect the ledgers at some point. And, well...Neder wants Sir to be happy." 

Severus yielded, "Thank you for the concern for my happiness." 

The elf gave one last parting shot, "Neder will see that the Chateau is ready by dinner." 

Severus just shook his head, amused.

\---

Evening approaching, Severus went to his chambers to shower and dress for dinner. The sandalwood scented toiletries had been laid out purposefully, along with his clothes. Neder was not missing a trick. After showering Severus manicured his beard then wand dried his hair. In the bedroom he admired Neder's choice of a Muggle formal black suit. It had been paired with a gray waistcoat, cravat and handkerchief. As muggle tuxedos go, this was elegant, understated attire Severus could feel comfortable in without looking like a shop mannequin. He tied back his hair with a thick black leather band. The band was tooled and handpainted with an intricate silver Celtic knot of intertwining dragons. 

"Very subtle, Neder," Severus smirked at a now blushing Neder.

In her Kensington flat, Daphne called on her friend, Chloe, to help her get ready for her date. Daphne and Chloe were classmates at Beauxbatons and best friends. Chloe was a French muggleborn witch who loved doing up her classmates' hair back at school. Now, she had become one of the world's preeminent stylist with salons in London, Paris and New York City. 

"Chic red dress, ma chérie," exclaimed Chloe as she tucked, twirled, clipped and curled Daphne's long cinnamon tresses. 

"You don't think it is too, you know...revealing?" Daphne worried. 

"What you reveal to this lucky man is up to you, mon chaton," Chloe laughed. 

Daphne blushed as she dabbed on bright red lipstick. Slipping on her four-inch heeled silver sandals, Daphne was nervous, 

"So, Chloe, what do you think?" 

The thin spaghetti straps held up a frilly red chiffon maxi dress. A sleeveless bodice that flared slightly at the waist falling into cascading ruffles and slit up the middle of each leg. Her hair was pulled up in ringlets that accentuated Daphne's bare shoulders and upper chest. 

"Magnifique, ma petite puce!" Chloe threw a kiss into the air.


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne arrived at Prince House precisely at 8. "Lovely," Severus' velvet baritone greeted her. Daphne was wearing a black satin overcoat that fastened just below her bustline with a single large button. Flashes of the bright red dress flared coquettishly from beneath. 

"Thank you and you're looking very handsome tonight, Severus," Daphne tried to maintain some control of her 29 year old self as her mind screamed, ' _Ohmigod, he is bloody gorgeous!'_

Severus bowed reservedly accepting the compliment then offered his arm, "Shall we?" 

Daphne wrapped her arm around his and the couple disapparated.

\---

The lights of Paris shown brightly as Severus and Daphne sat at their table overlooking the Seine.   
"Paris, Severus, how romantic," Daphne sighed. 

Severus was pleased, "I'm glad you think so." 

Daphne admitted, "Did you know I attended Beauxbatons? But this is my first time in Paris, funnily enough." 

Severus smiled, "I am honoured to be the one to accompany you here tonight." Then Severus added, "There is one bit of business, if you don't mind, before dinner." 

Daphne nodded, "Of course, what is it?" 

Severus explained, "As you know there is a Prince property here in France, a vineyard. It has been left unchecked for a few years now since my grandfather died. Are your plans flexible for this weekend?" 

Daphne felt a thrill run through her, "Yes, certainly. I had no plans except to go over some paperwork to fill the time." 

Severus could feel that tiny surge of magic crackle between them again, "Splendid. We will travel there after dinner and can begin assessments first thing in the morning." 

Severus raised his champagne glass as Daphne did the same. Their glasses touched as their eyes met.

La Tour d'Argent was one of Paris' finest restaurants with a long and storied history. It boasted some of the best dining views of the Seine and Cathédrale Notre Dame. The couple feasted on Lobster Thermidor and caviar, charred leeks and mushrooms. Severus pointed out the sparkling wine was from Chateau lePrince, 

"Neder told me the Prince winery has supplied this restaurant for almost a century." 

Daphne noted, "If this is an example of your wines it is clear to see why they are so highly touted." 

Severus smiled. They talked about everything and nothing at all. After dinner, they strolled along the banks of the river, the city lights twinkling on the water. They delighted in the sights and sounds of a Friday evening as Paris spun her charms around them. As the clock on Notre Dame tower neared midnight Severus took Daphne in his arms, "Are you ready to go?" Daphne let her arms fall around Severus' neck, "Very ready."

Apparating in front of Chateau lePrince the couple were still in each other's embrace. The huge door opened as Neder stood smiling. They followed a delighted Neder up the grand staircase noticing nothing but one another. Neder escorted them to the large master suite before vanishing with a soft 'pop'. Severus and Daphne finally kissed. Severus slid Daphne's coat off, 

"You are absolutely stunning tonight. Red becomes you." 

Daphne licked his lower lip, "Thank you, dinner and Paris were wonderful." 

Severus had plenty of sex in his time. Casual pick-ups and prostitutes, women who frequented Hog's Head Inn or the seedy drinking halls of Knockturn Alley, all one-night stands. Those encounters were always about sex. They never meant anything. There was never any emotion in the act. It wasn't 'making love'. Severus had never 'made love' to a woman. Tonight he was going to make love to Daphne.

Severus let his fingers roam along Daphne's creamy soft skin to caress the sides of her face and throat. Their kisses grew more amorous. His hands brushed back out across her shoulders easing the straps of her dress down her arms. He slid his hands around Daphne's waist and up her back unzipping her dress. Red ruffles fell to the floor. Daphne had untied his tie and began to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt. Both were soon divested of clothes and hair trappings. Severus lifted Daphne in his arms and carried her to the bed. Her lush cinnamon hair fell across the white pillows. 

"You're a beautiful woman, Daphne," Severus breathed as he kissed her throat. They were lost in luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets, silk duvets and each other. The fireplace glowed, the fire crackled and their magic sizzled around the room.


	16. Chapter 16

  
The sun was shining brightly in the mid-morning sky. A light breeze and the heady scent of lavender tickled Severus awake. Neder had pulled back the drapes and opened the French doors. As Severus blinked open his eyes Neder said softly, 

"Neder has set breakfast on the terrace for Sir and Miss." 

Severus nodded, "Thank you." 

Neder was curious, "Is Sir happy?" 

Severus quietly chuckled, "Yes, Neder, very happy." 

Neder grinned broadly then stood up on tiptoe to peer over Severus, "Is Miss happy?" 

Severus looked over at the sleeping Daphne, "She looks content." 

Neder grinned, from ear to ear this time, and left with a soft 'pop'. Severus leaned over and kissed Daphne's ear. She stirred, smiling. They made love again.

Neder had laid matching terry robes at the foot of their bed. Putting them on, the couple walked out onto the terrace for breakfast. 

"Oh, Severus, this is amazing," Daphne marveled as they took in their view. 

Two symmetrical fields, full of lavender, flanked a rectangular pond the size of a Quidditch pitch. A narrow stone bridge spanned the width of the pond leading to a long wide lawn still bordered by the lavender fields. Daphne delighted in a family of swans drifting about leisurely on the water not in any hurry to go anywhere. Severus offered Daphne a chair at the wrought iron table. The couple indulged in eggs, berries, croissants, coffee and juice. 

Severus teased, "Neder asked me this morning if you were happy. What should I tell him?" 

Daphne smiled, "You may tell him yes, very happy." Then added, "Paris, dinner, last night, all just brilliant. Thank you." 

Daphne put out her hand across the table. Severus reached for it, squeezed it and smiled, "I'm happy too."

The couple bathed and dressed. Armoires had been generously stocked with his and hers clothing fit for the French countryside. They briefly toured the large stately home. 

Daphne noted, "The entire house is designed beautifully in the French chinoiserie style. Beauxbatons was done in like fashion. This is much nicer though. I love it!" 

Severus looked around, "A lot of murals and shiny fabric. Nice though." 

Daphne smiled as she spun around, "I think it's lovely. The blues and yellows and greens and creams and whites..." 

Severus snorted, "So...you like it?" He gave Daphne a wink. She was blushing with enthusiasm, "I love it."

The rest of the day was spent inspecting the grounds, gardens, vineyards and winery. They were guided through the grounds and gardens by the head jardiniere Aggie, an older female elf in a straw bonnet, floral dress and big leather gloves. Aggie was apparently the matriarch of a whole host of gardeners for the family Prince, 

"Aggie's family has cared for these grounds since Aggie was a wee one. Now many of Aggie's family care for all the gardens at Sir's properties." 

Daphne complimented Aggie on the lushness of the lavender fields so late in the season. 

"We will be setting up the polytunnels soon to protect against the coming Winter. Sir's lavender is supplied to some of the finest parfumeries in the world year round," Aggie told them adding, "The records and ledgers for the past 5 years are on Sir's desk in Sir's study for Miss' perusal."

Daphne smiled at Aggie's efficiency, "Thank you, Aggie." 

Severus leaned in to whisper in Daphne's ear, "I'm a lavender farmer. Who knew?" 

Daphne softly giggled.

The tour of the vineyards was lead by head vigneron, Vincent. A strong stocky elf who obviously took great pride in his cultivation of the grapes at Chateau lePrince. He explained, 

"Vincent is 5th generation grower. The 2nd generation here at Sir's Chateau lePrince. My family taught Vincent and now Vincent is teaching his family. Generations of grape growers we are. Sir grows only 4 of the recognized Noble Grapes because they are consistently the best, Cabernet Sauvignon, Merlot, Sauvignon Blanc, and Riesling." 

Severus was impressed, "Thank you, Vincent. You've done a fine job. A very fine job indeed." 

Vincent beamed, sticking out his noble chest with a sincere sense of satisfaction.

The winery was presented by lead vintner, Savi, "Savi is so happy to see another Master at Chateau lePrince. Sir's wine is some of the finest elf wines in the world." 

Severus interjected with a wry smile, "Neder says they are the 'best'." 

Savi blushed, "Sir's wine is the best. Savi did not want to sound vain." Savi added, "Sir's winery also produces the finest sparkling wines and brandies found anywhere in the world." 

Severus nodded and smiled at the little elf's pride. Daphne and Savi spent the next hour going over ledgers and records while Severus took the time to inspect the winery itself. Intricately constructed chutes and troughs filled with grapes shifted, swung and spun. Huge vats bubbled. Giant casks were filled, sealed and stored. Elves moved about as their hands conducted the magical symphony that was winemaking. Severus was struck by the efficiency of the elves and the atmosphere of shear joy that pervaded Chateau lePrince.


	17. Chapter 17

Friday night's dinner in Paris followed by a day filled with walking, surveying and inspecting the grounds of Chateau lePrince had been a whirlwind of activity. Neder had seen to it that supper was set on the terrace of the master suite where the couple had enjoyed breakfast. He thought it to be more intimate than the large dining room downstairs. Severus and Daphne smirked knowingly at Neder's push for romance between the two. 'Dinner could wait a few more minutes,' Severus thought rather devilishly. The hot shower, while washing away the energetic day, was perfectly conducive for making love and the couple took full advantage. Lighting the candles on the terrace Neder could hear the happy sounds coming from the Master's bath. He beamed with a huge grin of accomplishment. Dressed in fresh terry robes Severus and Daphne finally sat down at the white-clothed table. Candles floated about the terrace while the sun set on the lavender horizon. Lights sparkled on the pond as the swans drifted by, occasionally dipping their elegant heads to catch a quick snack. 

The Coq Au Vin was perfect, served with buttery toasted bread and, of course, accompanied by Chateau lePrince elf wine. 

"It's lovely here," Daphne sighed. 

Severus' curiosity finally got the better of him, "Why Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts?" 

Daphne chuckled lightly, "My parents thought Hogwarts was too gloomy and outmoded. And Scotland is cold. My mother went to Beauxbatons. She was born in Lyon." 

Severus was curious, "How did they meet?" 

Daphne went dreamy, "It's quite romantic really. They were both born post WWII in 1946. My Dad's father fought in France against the Nazis. In 1966, while my Dad was home from University for the summer, my grandfather took them on a trip to France. Mainly, to pay respects to some of his mates that didn't make it home. My grandfather was a pilot, during the war, for the RAF and was shot down just south of Toulouse, France. There was an escape route through the Pyrenees, 'the Freedom Trail' they called it. Beauxbatons' staff and students helped Jews and Allied soldiers, lost and wounded, cross over into Spain. My grandfather took his family to see Beauxbatons and thank the Headmistress for helping him during the war. My mother was doing her mediwitch apprenticeship there. My Dad and Mum met, fell in love and here I am."

"Your grandfather fought in a Muggle war?" Severus asked. 

Daphne looked perplexed, "Yes, of course. They have always been active in the Muggle world and Hitler was a global threat. It was the only prudent thing to do." 

Seeing the puzzlement in Daphne's eyes Severus promptly clarified, "It was just a scenario that rang familiar. My family...well, the Prince line...was also active in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds. And their wars. There were many instances throughout the centuries in the family accounts. Some were even honoured as heroes." 

Daphne smiled and reached across the table taking Severus' hand in hers, "And so you have continued that legacy." 

Severus took hold of Daphne's outstretched hand and smiled slightly, "No...I'm no hero. I was a soldier. A spy for Dumbledore. I was scared most of the time." 

Daphne got up from her chair and went to sit on Severus' lap. The evening air was cool and scented with lavender. 

"Most heroes are scared. But meeting danger head-on, in spite of that fear, is what makes a hero." She added thoughtfully, "That must have been terrifying facing Voldemort knowing the least little slip up would cost you your life and the lives of countless others. He was a monster. He would have eventually become a global threat, just like Hitler. You are very brave, Severus. A true hero. My hero." 

Daphne leant in and kissed him. The kiss grew more passionate. Severus stood and sweeping Daphne up in his arms walked through the French doors into the bedroom. They made love throughout the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday morning rolled in softly over the terrace balustrade. Daphne rose up onto her elbow and leant over Severus. He was still sleeping, lying on his stomach. Daphne looked over the scars landscaping his back. Tearfully she whispered, 

"Oh, my love, what did they do to you?" 

Severus stirred, rolling over to meet her gaze. Wiping a tear from her cheek he asked, "Why are you crying?" 

Daphne just smiled sweetly and kissed him. His mouth was always sweet, she thought. She moved to kiss the scars at his throat, then the faded ones on his toned chest and abdomen. Orally satisfying him, she crawled back up his body and rested her head on his chest. 

"What was that for," Severus asked, sated, kissing her forehead. 

Daphne kissed his chest, "I just wanted to honour you, you brave, brave man."

After breakfast in bed and morning ablutions, Severus said, "Put on something warm. I have a surprise for you." 

Daphne looked delighted, "A surprise? More of a surprise than Paris? More of a surprise than Chateau lePrince? You will spoil me, mister." 

Severus laughed and went out to the terrace. Daphne soon followed grinning like child on Christmas morning, "Ok, what is this surprise?" 

Severus smiled wryly taking her in his arms, "Hold on to me. Are you ready?" 

Daphne flung her arms tightly around Severus' neck and with a gleeful smile she blushed, "Ready!"

Embraced in each others arms, they began to slowly lift off the terrace. 

"What's happening?" Daphne was excited. 

"Trust me," Severus bade her. 

The couple ascended into the morning sky. 

"Severus! You can fly?" Daphne was awestruck. 

"Yes, well, it is the only good thing to come out of my association with the Dark Lord. I always found brooms uncomfortable and awkward." 

Daphne nearly squealed with amusement, "This is fantastic!" Then realized, "What about Muggles?"

Severus calmed her fears, "They only see a whiff of dark smoke."

The aerial view enthralled Daphne as the couple glided through the air southward. Soon the rich valleys and hills gave way to majestic mountains. Daphne grew excited and hardly took a breath between sentences, 

"Are we in the Pyrenees?Severus?Are we going to Beauxbatons?" 

Severus laughed at Daphne's obvious joy, "Yes, my sweet. You spoke so fondly of the place I thought you might enjoy returning for the day. I sent word to the Headmistress and she is awaiting your arrival with great happiness. You must have been an exceptional student." 

Daphne laughed, "Of course I was."

As Severus touched down he eased his grip so Daphne could place her feet onto solid ground. 

Daphne was beaming, "Oh, Severus, that was wonderfully exhilarating!" 

Outside the perimeter gates of Beauxbatons Severus was impressed by the large gleaming castle. It seemed to almost sparkle in the morning sun. Towers shot up from every part of the great mansion. _'Its spires seem to reach for the sky rather than stab at it like Hogwarts' do_ ', Severus thought. Then he noticed the enormous fountain at the center of the school's expansive front lawns. The fountain's healing waters were famous throughout the wizarding world. 

"Daphne, ma chérie!" Exclaimed Headmistress Olympe Maxime as she ran to embrace her old pupil. The tall woman was agile despite her size and age, Severus mused to himself. 

"Headmistress!" Daphne hugged the woman even as she disappeared into the matron's robes. Daphne's words were muffled inside the woman's embrace, "It's so nice to see you and Beauxbatons again." 

The older witch released Daphne and held her by both shoulders, "Ma petite, you look fantastique!"   
The Headmistress looked over at Severus, "Bonjour Monsieur Sna-, pardon, Lord Prince. We are honoured to have you visit Beauxbatons." After a moment, she asked, "How is Monsieur Hagrid?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "He is recovering well, I understand. I believe he would benefit from a visit, Headmistress." He squeezed Daphne's hand and gave her a wink as Olympe blushed.

Daphne guided Severus around Beauxbatons showing off the school's pristine potions lab in particular. After lunch in the Grande Salle with staff and students Severus and Daphne prepared to leave. 

Stopping at the fountain, Severus asked, "Headmistress, is it true what they say...about the healing waters of this fountain?" 

The proud Beauxbatons woman looked puzzled, "Oui, mon cher. Is there reason you asked such a question?" 

Severus hesitated. There was obviously something on his mind. 

Daphne touched his arm, "What is it, Severus?" 

Summoning the courage, he asked, "May I take a bit of the water? As a potions master, I, uh...am curious." 

The Headmistress laughed, "Naturellement. Of course, of course." 

Severus filled a silver flask. Daphne and her former teacher said their goodbyes. Severus bowed politely thanking the Headmistress and playfully reminding her to visit Hagrid.


	19. Chapter 19

As the couple touched down at Chateau lePrince Severus bellowed, "Neder!" 

Neder popped into the foyer where Severus had run half way up the staircase. 

"Sir is ok?" Neder asked worriedly. 

Daphne was near panic, "Severus what is it?" 

Severus ran back down the stairs stopping in front of Neder, "Neder, I need a bowl. Now." Severus hurried into the sitting room, hardly able to contain himself. 

Daphne followed anxiously, "Severus, are you alright? What on earth is the matter?" 

Neder placed the bowl on a table. Severus took off his coat and rolled up his left sleeve exposing the faded dark mark, "I had a thought when I saw the fountain at Beauxbatons. The waters there are the same that flow down to Lourdes. It is just a notion. I'm not putting a lot of hope in it but maybe, just maybe..." 

Severus positioned his bare arm over the bowl and raised the flask. Neder stopped him, "Sir says he has little hope. Perhaps Sir should be more positive. Hope is a powerful thing. Neder is hoping too." 

Daphne added, "Me too. My heart is full of hope, my darling." 

Magic flickered around the room. Severus nodded, "Ok, here's hoping." 

As he poured the water over the dark mark he felt a tingling. Then a burning. Then a bright glow flashed on his forearm over the dark mark and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. 

"It's, it's gone," Severus whispered. "It's gone!" he shouted as he grabbed Daphne around her waist and lifted the laughing woman off her feet. Twirling her around the room, he kissed her repeatedly. Neder danced about gleefully.

Severus finally collapsed into a chair, Daphne falling on top of him, "Champagne, please, Neder" he commanded respectfully. 

Daphne pulled her legs up across Severus' lap, "You brilliant magical man!" 

Severus shook his head, kissing her, "It was you and Neder and your 'Hope'. That was the magic." Neder popped in with the champagne. As Severus filled the glasses, Neder stood straight, hands folded in front,

"Hope is the thing with feathers

by a Miss Emily Dickinson,

'Hope' is the thing with feathers -  
That perches in the soul -

And sings the tune without the words -

And never stops - at all -

And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -

And sore must be the storm 

That could abash the little Bird

That kept so many warm -

I've heard it in the chillest land -

And on the strangest Sea -

Yet - never - in Extremity,

It asked a crumb - of me."

Severus and Daphne applauded as Neder bowed, blushing. "Wonderful, Neder," Severus exclaimed. 

Neder smiled and with a soft 'pop' vanished. 

Daphne kissed Severus on the cheek, "I'm so happy for you, darling." 

Severus kissed Daphne long and deep. Gathering her into his arms he bounded up the stairs to their room. The luster of silk and sateen fabrics, in their 50 shades of green, beckoned like a siren's song. Severus and Daphne sunk down into the plush bedding. A wave of his hand dismissed their clothes. They rolled and rocked, quaked and quivered, savouring each other. Lying exhausted, their limbs entwined, they fell asleep.

Neder set out dinner in a gazebo on the western side of the property. It overlooked the vineyards and the Garonne river beyond. Sunset brushed the sky with orange, pinks, reds and purples. The gazebo was draped in climbing white roses with their glossy green leaves and vines nearly covering the entire structure. Candles danced. 

Daphne sighed, "Severus, thank you. This has been the most enchanting weekend. I'm sorry it's ending." 

Severus' black eyes shown sadly, "Does it have to end, Daphne?" 

Daphne dared to believe, "Severus, what are you saying?" 

Severus thought, ' _in for a penny in for a pound_ '. He proceeded, "Daphne, I realize we've only known each other a very short time." 

He took a great gulp of wine, "Before, I never knew who I was. I wasn't anything...inside. I was abused by my father and resented by my mother. I was bullied by my peers. There was nothing but pain inside. I built walls to keep the hurt out. I made bad decisions out of anger, frustration and naiveté. I became a bully for my own protection and then as part of my cover. Eventually I began to feel that I truly was that bitter, mean, horrible person. After I was given a second chance I didn't have to be...I don't want to be...that person anymore. I want to be a good man. I found that good man in me the moment I met you. In finding you, I've found myself. I know it's sudden, but," Severus rose from his chair and knelt beside Daphne, "Daphne, will you have me as your husband?"

Tears streaming down her cheeks Daphne nodded, "Yes, Severus, oh Yes". 

Chateau lePrince lit up, cheers, celebration and fireworks exploded into the night sky. Severus and Daphne laughed, shaking their heads, "Neder", they said simultaneously. They embraced, kissing deeply.


	20. Chapter 20

Daphne opened the door to her father's Primrose Estate in London. She smiled and invited Severus in, "Father and Mother are waiting for you in the lounge. You look fab, darling." 

She kissed his cheek. Severus was nervous. He wanted to impress Daphne's parents. He wanted them to see 'Lord Severus Prince' and not one-time Death-Eater Severus Snape. Neder had agonized most of the day over his suit. Finally laying out a charcoal gray pinstripe frock coat, waistcoat and trousers, a pale gray brushed satin shirt and paisley patterned cravat and handkerchief. Severus' hair was tied back with a simple leather band. Before entering the room, Severus brushed the toe of his black boots against the backs of his calves just to make sure they shined. He drew in a deep breath.

Daphne introduced her parents, "Lord Severus Prince, may I introduce my Father, Sir Aurelius Amadeus Primrose and my Mother, Dame Brigitte Bergerac Primrose." 

Severus shook Aurelius' hand and nodded respectfully. He then took Dame Brigitte's hand bowing his head reverently, "It is an honour to meet you both." 

Aurelius spoke, "Severus, we know your story and what you have done for the Wizarding world. We are grateful for your service and are honoured to have you in our home." 

Brigitte then offered, "Let us sit, please. Tea is ready." 

The lady seemed slightly star-struck, "Severus, Daphne told us of her enchanting weekend in France and your romantic proposal." 

Daphne sputtered, "Getting right to it, I see." 

Severus smiled, "Well, I had intended to ask you both first but with the night and your lovely daughter, I got carried away." 

Aurelius waved, "And right you were, my boy. Seize the moment, I say." 

They all relaxed.

Severus reached into his pocket pulling out a little black box. Getting down on one knee in front of Daphne he said, "Daphne, I need to do this properly." 

Opening the box he continued, "Daphne, will you have me as your husband?" 

Daphne smiled, "Oh, Severus, this ring. This is the ring I admired so in the vaults at Gringotts. Was I that obvious?" She quickly added lovingly, "And my answer is the same, Severus, Yes!" 

He removed the blue diamond ring from its box and slid it onto her finger. 

Dame Brigitte inhaled, "blue diamonds, how beautiful. I have never seen one before." 

Inspecting Daphne's newly adorned hand, Severus commented, "Now, that looks right."

\---

At the front door Severus kissed Daphne, "Your parents are delightful." Then he added, "Will I see you tomorrow evening for dinner at Prince House?" 

Daphne smiled, "Of course I'll be there." 

As the door closed Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thinking all went well, he walked around to the side of Primrose Estate to disapparate. He suddenly had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he hadn't had for many months now. It was dark magic. He tossed up some protective wards around the Primrose home and vanished.

Returning to Prince House he found Neder in an anxious state, "Sir, some bad men came to the door while Sir was with Miss Primrose. They were not the British government this time. These were very bad men, Sir." 

Severus frowned, "Were they Death-Eaters, Neder? Could you detect dark magic?" 

Neder wrung his hands, "Yes, Sir, dark magic. Neder placed elf magic around the house. One of them tried to use wizard magic to get in. Elf magic is strong." 

Severus worried, "Neder, I had a bad feeling when I walked outside Daphne's family home. I need to get her a message. I put wards up so they will need the password, 'Freedom Trail', to get through. They must be on their guard until I figure out what is going on. Don't mention 'Death-Eaters' though. I don't want to frighten them." 

Severus finished the note handing it to Neder, "They know of my past. Just tell them it is a precaution. They will understand."

Severus knew it would be useless to try to sleep with such an unease churning inside him. He decided to keep vigil, out of sight, back at the Primrose estate for the rest of the night. All was quiet.


	21. Chapter 21

Back at Prince House the following morning, Severus washed up and called for Neder. When the elf arrived Severus handed him a note, "Neder, please take this message to Miss Primrose at the Primrose Estate".

' _Daphne,_

_How was your night? All is well?_

_Severus'_

A knock on the front door gave Severus a start. Enough of a start to ready his wand. 

Neder announced, "Minister Shacklebolt and Mister Harry Potter to see Sir." 

A second later Neder vanished with a 'pop'. 

Harry wasted no time, "Sir, we have news of some Death-Eaters in the area. We are sure these are the missing men we have been hunting." 

Kingsley interrupted, "Severus, you must be vigilant. We have word these men are seeking revenge against any so-called 'blood traitors' and against you in particular." 

Severus informed the two men of the happenings last night and asked that aurors be placed to protect the Primroses. He also suggested the Muggle authorities be notified as Sir Aurelius and Dame Brigitte are prominent British citizens. The two officials agreed. 

As they were leaving Harry turned and said sincerely, "Watch yourself, Sir." 

Severus nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Harry."

Neder returned, "The Primroses are well, Sir. They said Miss Primrose used the floo to return to her own flat last night against their wishes." 

Severus exploded, "What?!?! Why would she- What the bloody Hell!" 

Severus apparated to Daphne's flat. He knocked on the door. "Come on, Daphne, open the door," he muttered anxiously to himself.

A minute or two passed with no answer. "Alohamora", Severus said softly against the door. He heard the bolt unlock. Severus drew his wand, pushed open the door and stepped into the modern spacious apartment. Searching he found no signs of a struggle. Unfortunately, he also found no sign of Daphne. _'Surely she wouldn't have tried to go to her office,'_ he thought. Locking and warding her door he disapparated. 

Primrose, Primrose & Paine looked undisturbed on the outside. Severus noticed Harry Potter lurking across the street talking on a muggle mobile phone. He then noticed a few other nondescript men standing about trying to look inconspicuous. He made them as aurors and possibly city detectives. _'A gumshoe is a gumshoe. Spot 'em a mile away',_ Severus thought to himself. They were definitely not Death-Eaters. Severus could spot them too. He could sense dark magic. A skill he honed in his days as a spy. He walked up the steps and entered the building. The quiet was disconcerting. Then he saw her. 

She must have been the receptionist or a secretary. She was lying on the floor behind a large desk. He checked for a pulse. ' _Good'_ , she was still alive. 

Severus ran to the door, "Harry, come quickly!" 

Several men rushed through the door. "She's just stunned. I have to find Daphne," Severus explained. As the other officers spread out to search, Harry revived the stricken woman, 

"Can you tell us what happened, Miss?" Harry asked gently. 

The woman was terrified, "Miss Primrose and I had just opened the front door. Three men were waiting inside. I don't remember anything after that. Miss Primrose, is she alright?"

One of the aurors had found a note and handed it to Harry. After reading it Harry called to Severus, "They have her." 

Severus jerked the paper from Harry, reading,

_'Snape_

_We got your girlfriend._   
_Meet us at the graveyard 8 sharp._   
_No tricks. Come alone.'_

"Which graveyard? We can cordon off the area, set up positions surrounding it and ambush them the minute they get there," Harry suggested. 

Severus was quiet for a few seconds then, "I have to go alone. They'll have it staked out. They'll know if anyone else shows up. They will kill her...or worse." 

Harry put his hand on Severus' shoulder, "Sir...Severus, let me help." 

Severus half smiled, "Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor." 


	22. Chapter 22

At seven o'clock Severus landed quietly just outside Little Hangleton. The sun had set so the puff of dark smoke was invisible to anyone who happened to be looking in that direction. He could see the village with the church on the other side. The graveyard was behind the church. The old Riddle estate sat abandoned, beyond the graveyard, overlooking the village. It was there he thought Daphne was being held. Street lamps flickered or didn't work at all. The few shops there were all appeared to be closed. There were a few windows faintly lit but most were darkened. The town seemed asleep except for the pub. Severus lifted his black scarf over his nose, pulled his hood up and began his reconnaissance.

Casting a Disillusionment charm on himself, Severus walked cautiously around the outer perimeter of the village behind the shops and houses. He shadowed the tree line of the nearby wood, stepping lightly, hunting his prey. 

He reached the edge of the estate. It had long since been taken over by the authorities for non-payment of taxes. He slipped around the old caretaker's cottage. It was empty and derelict. Severus then reached the side of the large Riddle House. All appeared quiet from the outside. He could see the graveyard between the house and the church. He calculated the Death-Eaters would hold up in the abandoned house rather than the village church. To his advantage, if he was correct, he would be behind them.

During his years as a spy Severus acquired another very practical skill, stealth. Severus would need the full use of that skill tonight to get he and Daphne out of there alive. Severus eased his way to the back of the house. He looked through a broken window. The space was dark and still. He lifted himself through the window. He was in the kitchen. Severus cocked his head. He heard something. Muffled voices sounded from beneath the floor. Stepping through the kitchen he saw a strip of light shining from under a door, ' _a cellar_ '. The voices were all male. ' _If they've hurt Daphne, there won't be anything left of those bastards to send to Azkaban_ ,' Severus' mind fumed. Taking in a breath he stilled himself. The voices grew louder followed by heavy footsteps. It was 8 o'clock.

If Daphne was with them it was too confined a space to fight. He couldn't run the risk of hitting her especially if she were incapacitated. He had to get the kidnappers out into the open, away from Daphne. The door opened. Severus eased back into the shadows. 4 figures emerged. He could see Daphne's hands were bound and a gag tied across her mouth. 

"Oww, the bitch kicked me!" yelped the man holding Daphne by the arm. He slapped her. Severus gritted his teeth. 

A bigger man growled harshly, "Shut up, you fool! You'll give us away. Snape will want to see the girl is ok before he shows himself. After we kill him, do what you want with the witch." 

They made their way out the front door. Severus went out the back, the same way he had entered. The men headed toward the graveyard dragging Daphne along roughly. Stalking them from behind, Severus watched as they neared the first headstone. They stopped. "Ok, Snape, show yourself or we'll kill the girl and it won't be a pretty sight," the big one shouted into the darkness and shoved Daphne out in front of them, like a shield. Severus smirked. They had just made their critical mistake.   
Wand drawn, he silently cast his own binding spell at their backs, ' _Hamatis Innecto'_. Screaming bloody murder, the men dropped their wands as stabbing barbed wire wrapped around their bodies, ripping flesh. Daphne fell forward, out of the way of the lashing barbs. Pointing his wand skyward, Severus called out, "Vermillious!" sending red sparks into the night sky.

Rushing over to Daphne Severus untied her bonds and removed her gag, "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" 

Daphne flung her arms around his neck, "Slightly unnerved but I'm fine now. I knew you would come for me." 

The couple embraced tightly, grateful to be together again and safe. 

Harry Potter and his team of aurors wrangled the howling Death-Eaters, "Sir, could you counter your binding spell. I think we've got them from here with the standard 'Incarcerous'. And their howling is giving me a headache." 

Severus waved his hand and the barbed wire fell away, disintegrating into the dirt. "They deserve much worse," Severus snarled holding on protectively to Daphne. 

Harry smiled, "Yes, but you're better than that, Sir," and put his hand out. Severus shook the hand of his one-time student, "It's Severus and Thank you, Harry."

The aurors prepared to disapparate with their whimpering prisoners. "Not so tough now, are ye' boys," an auror mocked the bad guys. 

Severus smirked and with Daphne still in his arms, lifted off the ground. The two disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

One of the aurors uttered, "Cor, would ye' look at that." 

Another said in the same awestruck fashion, "Blimey! that was a wicked barbed wire bind he threw at these perps. Scary. And practically risin' from the dead after that cursed snake reportedly ripped out his throat? And all those other things...what's been written about him and his, um, skills. What do ya' make of him, gov'?" 

Harry shook his head and smiled, "Sergeant, just be glad he's on our side." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The binding spell, Hamatis Innecto, came from my imagination.
> 
> Latin "Hamatis" = "with barbed"  
> Latin "Innectus" = "tie up"


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe fussed over Daphne's hair while Brigitte zipped her daughter into her beautiful dress, a cream formfitting silk wedding gown draped with a white floral lace overlay. 

"Ma petit puce, you are lovely. Severus will faint clear away with the vapors when he sees you." The women giggled. 

Daphne shook her head, "Mum, I would like my soon-to-be husband conscious for our vows." They giggled again. 

Chloe clipped up the final ringlet of cinnamon hair as Brigitte placed the delicate wreath of white rose buds atop her daughter's head. Stepping back, holding tightly to Daphne's hands, Brigitte surveyed her daughter, 

"Ma belle petite fille. All grown up and getting married. Soon to be 'Lady Daphne, the Baroness Prince'. I love you." 

"I love you, too, Mum. Now don't make me cry before I can get to the ceremony," Daphne scolded sweetly.

\---

The Great Lodge and its grounds were teeming in the finest late Spring colors the season had ever produced. The gardens were in full bloom from the climbing roses to the pink rhododendrons to the yellow wildflowers. The wisteria and the English lavender proudly displayed their light purples and blues. The wild cherry trees blossomed in rows lining the great lawn, leading all eyes to the distant hills. Flowers and floral arrangements filled the Great Lodge itself.

Over the past 6 months Severus had gained a reputation as an good man, generous benefactor and kind philanthropist. The Primrose and Prince families had always been well-respected in the Muggle aristocracy and the social elite. Lords and Ladies, Muggle government Ministers mingled with mugwumps, Headmistresses, Professors, aurors, gamekeepers and everyday folk. Neder and the elves had transfigured themselves into human-form as staff tending to all guests, Muggles as well as Wizards. The wizarding guests had been apprised of the Muggle presence set to attend the wedding and agreed to the 'No Magic' rule. This point was particularly emphasized to the Weasley twins who had promised to be on their best behaviour. 

Minerva had transformed one of Dumbledore's nicer muggle suits to fit Hagrid. His hair and beard had been corralled with some hair-ties provided by Neder. With Beauxbatons' Headmistress Olympe Maxime on the gamekeeper's arm, the big man beamed. Their heights explained away with the nonchalance of polite society, 'a matter of genetics'. 

Minerva, Poppy and Molly Weasley were excited Severus had finally found happiness. Arthur Weasley was excited about all the Muggle in attendance. Harry and Ginny spent most of the day talking with Hermione and Ron about their own impending nuptials. Everyone admired the beautiful setting that was the Great Lodge and its grounds.

Neder had chosen for Severus a charcoal gray cut-away frock coat, gray pinstripe trousers, pale gray satin waistcoat, white silk shirt and a silver silk cravat. Neder tied back Severus' silky black hair in an ornate black and silver satin braided cord. He draped the Order of Merlin sash and medal across Severus' chest. He then pinned the Medal of Odin on his left chest pocket, at the request of the bride. Daphne wanted Severus to wear his honours. She wanted everyone to know Severus was not just her hero but a true hero in every sense of the word. Severus had protested but acquiesced after Daphne had used her feminine wiles upon him. 

Severus asked nervously, "Neder, what did I do with the rings?" 

Neder levitated the small velveteen box from the desk and lowered it into Severus' hand. Then Neder produced a glass of brandy from thin air. 

"Ok, just a sip," Severus took a big gulp. 

Neder grinned, "Sir is happy?" 

Severus exhaled, "Yes, Neder, very happy."

The guests were seated in white chairs on the great lawn. The sun was sitting on the hills enjoying a front row seat. The "staff" were all lined against the back row of guests. Other elves had come from all of the Prince properties and peered discreetly from windows, shrubbery and trees. Severus took his place at a filigree arbor that framed the hills and the sunset beyond. It was swathed in fragrant star jasmine from ground to apex. 

A trio of musicians began to play Daphne's favorite love song "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You'. As Aurelius Primrose escorted his daughter up the aisle, everyone smiled. Daphne was radiant. Kingsley Shacklebolt officiated the proceedings. While the Minister of Magic bound the couple's hands together they pledged themselves to one another. When Kingsley pronounced them "husband and wife" Severus and Daphne kissed. Cheers went up and birdseed rained down. 

Guests danced and celebrated. Severus and Daphne danced to Bon Jovi's "Thank You For Loving Me" played expertly by the musicians. The partying went on into the night. The couple slipped away around midnight and vanished in a puff of smoke.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years later

The first day of Spring found Severus and Daphne relaxing on the terrace in the courtyard. 

"Claude will be going to Hogwarts in the Fall when term begins," Severus held up the letter from Headmistress MacGonagall. 

Daphne's eyes fixed on her children playing about the great lawn, "He's only just eleven last week. He's still my baby. And why not Beauxbatons?" 

Severus championed his old school, "The restorations at Hogwarts modernized virtually the entire castle and grounds. Well, almost. Well, ok, brought it out of the Middle Ages. And I asked Minerva to get rid of that archaic sorting hat. Now only the athletics teams are sorted into the four houses and that's done by the captains." 

Daphne smirked, "Granted, Hogwarts' Quidditch teams are consistently the best. And Claude does love his Quidditch. And, the building is newer, most of it anyway. Thanks to the generosity of my wonderful husband," Daphne reached for Severus' hand. He took it and squeezed lovingly. 

She acquiesced, "Ok, but this is only settled as far as Claude Albus is concerned. Louis, Gabrielle and Margot will be discussed when their times come." 

Severus smiled, "Yes, my love." 

Daphne got up from her chaise and went to sit at the round dining table. Opening a folder she had laid there earlier, "Sev, the council approved our renaming of the 'Great Lodge' back to its original name, 'Prince Hall'." 

Severus raised an eyebrow and said in his most sarcastic tone, "That was good of the council to allow us to name our own house." 

Daphne giggled then continued, "Also, the Prince Foundation we set up 11 years ago is due for its annual fundraising banquet. I am of course inviting Minerva. And I sent for the enrollment records regarding the underprivileged student admissions." 

Severus frowned, "Is anything wrong?" 

Daphne clarified, "No, no, all is in order. It's just that the Foundation supports underprivileged students as well as the year end Wizard and Muggle job fair. Even with those scholarships and the fair there is still an excess of funds. I was wondering if we could support similar programs at Beauxbatons?" 

Severus smiled wryly, "You are the CEO, my darling, as well as co-founder. I bow to your wisdom."

Neder popped in with afternoon tea. Daphne called to Claude and Louis, "Boys, tea." 

The boys came running down the great lawn, racing, tumbling and laughing. Daphne didn't see the girls, "Gabi? Maggie? Nanny Esmy? Tea." 

Esmy strode out from the wildflower garden with the girls in tow. Esmy was a stern looking matronly elf with a heart of gold and the children loved her. 

Margot was the youngest at four years old. Her black wavy hair framed her little round face and her big deep brown eyes. She climbed up Severus' leg and thrust out a little fist full of wildflowers, "Here, Daddy, I pick these for you." 

Not to be outdone, the six year old, cinnamon-haired Gabrielle was at her father's side holding out her own handful of wildflowers, "Me too, Daddy, for you." 

Severus gathered up his two little girls and pulled them up to his chest. Cuddling them both, he exclaimed, "Thank you, Gabi. Thank you, Maggie. Daddy loves his baby girls!" 

Daphne shook her head, smiling, "True Daddy's girls." 

The raven-haired Claude shoved a cake in his mouth. Spitting crumbs he said, "I'll pick you some flowers too, Mum...after tea." 

Eight year old, brown-haired Louis mumbled through a mouthful of ham sandwich, "Me too, Mum."   
Daphne smiled as she handed the boys their napkins, "Thank you, my sweet boys. But, please don't talk with your mouths full."

\---

Severus and Daphne stood on their terrace in the courtyard, holding hands and watching as the sun set behind the hills. Daphne slipped her arm around Severus' waist as he wrapped his arm around her neck and shoulder. 

Daphne leant her head on his chest, "I love our life, I'm so happy. Are you happy, my love?"   
Severus thought back to how his abusive early life had begun, only to get worse before going horribly wrong. It was all a faded memory now, like a bad dream. His life for the last thirteen years had been a fairy tale. Severus had found himself. And he was a good man. 

"Yes, my love, very happy," Severus kissed her forehead. 

The couple hugged each other then turned and walked into the original Prince family home, their home, 'Prince Hall'. Life was perfect.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story. I thought it was time Sev caught a break in life...for once.


End file.
